


A better place to play.

by OceanLyric



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Realizations, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanLyric/pseuds/OceanLyric
Summary: Rachel Realizes Who Jessie Really is.
Relationships: Jacob Ben Israel / OFC, Kurt / Rachel friendship, Rachel Barry / Jessie St. James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A better place to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, except for Sarah. My spelling also isn't the best, so sorry for that.

“So.” The casualness of the word sounded forced and as she looked up, Rachel knew what was coming. No matter how many times she had defended her relationship with Jessie, first to her friends, then countless times over to herself, with that one word, he had managed to shatter all her illusions.   
“Yes?” His smile looked impossibly white beneath the too bright spotlight. And how weird was it that they always met on the Carmel stage?  
“Anything you want to practice for an unbiased audience?” he added a wink that made her stomach churn. Then all she could hear, as he continued to smile, were her friends words: We’re not saying Dude’s playing you. He’s playing you. Over and over, Kurt and Mercedes words repeating until they drowned out the sound of her breathing. When she didn’t react fast enough, Jessie waved his hand in front of her eyes. Blinking, she came back. She took a deep breath and her world slid and tilted, everything coming into sharp focus. Her first reaction was to hall off and slap him, flat palm to the cheek. Then she opened her mouth to speak. When she did, she sounded stronger than she felt.  
“I can’t believe you used me. Scratch that, I can. I just can’t believe I fell for it. I thought you cared about me. And also, you’re far more of a drama queen than I will ever be.” Then Rachel Barbara berry turned on her heal and fled. She flew threw McKinley’s double doors, nearly colliding with Jacob. She was only saved as he threw an arm around her waste to steady her.  
“Oh, Sorry, I didn’t see you.” She apologized.  
“No worries, Rachel.” And he pulled his arm back and started walking away.  
“Wait. Aren’t you going to try and proposition me or cop a feel?” he blinked at her in surprise.  
“Why would he do that? Can’t you see he’s taken?” it was only then that she noticed the redhead he had his other arm around.  
“Rachel Berry, Sarah Mendalberg. Sarah, Rachel Berry.” And they continued on their way. Somehow, finding out that even Jacob Ben Israel had a girlfriend made things worse. Racing to the choir room, she was thankful to find it empty. Walking up to the piano, she took a seat and flexed her fingers before beginning to play.

~Slip inside the eye of your mind,   
don’t you know you might find   
a better place to play?~

It was only when the song ended that she allowed herself to cry.  
“That’s not your usual style, are you ok?” she barely looked up.  
“Go away.”  
“Rachel, what’s wrong?” when the voice sounded closer, she glanced up.  
“Not now, Kurt.”  
“What’s wrong?” and he sat beside her as he asked again.  
“What do you care?”  
“Normally I wouldn’t, but you’re crying. Now, I’m not leaving, so what in the name of Prada is the matter?” he sounded mildly indignant and that made her look up. What did he have to be annoyed about? It was her life that was currently in ruin, wasn’t it? With a sigh, she pored her heart out.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not, you wanted this to happen. You’re probably enjoying it.”  
“I’m not. I always thought I would, but no. Believe me, I’d love to be able to say I told you so at this moment, because I tried to warn you, but I can’t. I really am sorry. I never wanted to see you get hurt, because somehow, you and I have become sort of friends.” She really looked at him then, right in the eyes and she could see that he was being sincere. Impulsively, she threw her arms around him.  
“Thanks, Kurt.”  
“Sweetie, I’m sorry you’re sad, but this is Gucci, it wrinkles, so could you get off?” and as she pulled away, she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
